Une surprise pour la Ligue
by Ellana17
Summary: La Ligue des Justiciers est appelée à Star City et ignore pourquoi. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils vont avoir une sacrée surprise. TRADUCTION


**Salut tout le monde, me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction, de Smallville cette fois. Après la fin de la série à la saison 10, je trouve toujours qu'on manque de scènes Chlollie, j'adore vraiment ce couple. Alors je me suis mise à rechercher plusieurs fanfics sur eux et celle que je vais vous présenter m'a particulièrement plu puisqu'elle met également en scène les membres de la JLA. L'auteur m'a gentiment donné son autorisation pour traduire son histoire, vous pourrez trouver le lien vers l'original dans mon profil.**

**Auteur :** Luminare91

**Résumé** : La Ligue des Justiciers est appelée à Star City et ignore pourquoi. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils vont avoir une sacrée surprise.

**Spoilers** : jusqu'à « Nuit d'Ivresse »

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Chlollie

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient

**Note de l'auteur** : Fanfic écrite pour le défi Chlolliemoon sur LJ

**UNE SURPRISE POUR LA LIGUE**

C'était un jour ensoleillé comme tant d'autres à Star City. Le temps était au beau fixe, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid une légère brise convoyait les embruns de l'océan. Un jour parfait, somme toute.

Mais le temps n'était pas ce qui préoccupait les trois hommes marchant dans la rue. Victor, AC et Bart étaient aux aguets. Ils avaient reçu un message d'Oliver deux jours plus tôt leur indiquant le lieu et l'heure d'un rendez-vous. Sans aucune autre explication.

Le groupe s'arrêta devant une maison inconnue au bout de la rue. Victor sortit son téléphone de sa poche afin de vérifier l'adresse.

- Bien, soupira-t-il. On dirait que c'est là. Vous savez pourquoi Ollie nous enverrait ici ?

- Aucune idée, dit AC haussa les épaules.

- Ça doit être une urgence, non ? lança Bart, la bouche pleine de burrito. Le patron nous envoie ce genre de message qu'en cas de problème.

- Ouais, mais s'il y avait eu un problème Ollie ne nous aurait pas appelé sur ces portables, fit remarquer Victor. Il aurait utilisé les autres.

- Peu importe, dit simplement Bart en haussant les épaules. Si on essayait de découvrir ce qu'il se passe ?

Victor lança un regard à AC, qui leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte. Il la trouva verrouillée.

- Et maintenant ? marmonna Bart.

- Peut-être qu'on est en avance, proposa AC.

Victor secoua la tête.

- Non, on est pile à l'heure, Poisson Pané. C'est Robin des Bois qui est en retard.

- Désolé, lança une voix derrière eux. Je crois bien que c'est ma faute.

Les trois héros se retournèrent et aperçurent Chloé et Oliver se dirigeant vers eux. Le bras de Chloé était autour de la taille d'Oliver, alors que celui du héro était placé autour des épaules de la jeune femme. AC et Victor échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient depuis longtemps soupçonné la vrai nature de la relation entre leurs deux leaders sans peur.

En fait, ils s'étaient toujours douté de l'attirance d'Oliver pour Chloé mais avaient pensé qu'elle préférait l'ignorer. Le fait que Chloé se soit rendue en échange de la libération d'Oliver les avait conforté dans l'idée qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une simple amitié entre eux.

Bart se voilait simplement la face. Il avait réussi à se convaincre qu'Oliver s'inquiétait juste pour leur Tour de Contrôle et qu'il aurait réagi de la même manière pour tous les membres de l'équipe. Victor et AC n'avaient pas eu le cœur de le détromper.

- Mec ! s'exclama Bart. Qu'est ce que tu fais avec tes mains sur ma Chloélicieuse ?

- « Ta » ? répéta Chloé en levant un sourcil.

Bart blêmit. AC décida d'intervenir avant qu'Impulse ne s'attire plus d'ennuis.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il avec un regard appuyé vers Chloé et Oliver.

Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil furieux à son compagnon.

- Je t'avais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant, siffla-t-elle tellement bas qu'AC faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Oliver lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Désolé ?

- Tu peux l'être, marmonna-t-elle.

- Les gars ! les interrompit Victor. Sérieusement, pourquoi on est là ?

- Et si on vous faisait visiter ? suggéra Oliver en souriant.

Comprenant qu'ils n'auraient pas de réponse directe, Victor et AC hochèrent la tête et avancèrent vers la porte. Bart les suivit avec réticence tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil aux deux blonds.

Oliver se dégagea juste assez de l'étreinte de Chloé pour prendre une clé dans sa poche et ouvrir la porte de la maison.

- Entrez, dit-il avec un geste de la main.

Perplexes, les garçons le suivirent tout de même à l'intérieur. Chloé leur emboita le pas et ferma la porte derrière eux.

Le rez-de-chaussée était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal : il y avait un salon, une salle à manger et une cuisine. Les pièces étaient spacieuses et lumineuses. Les meubles n'étaient pas tout à fait assortis mais leurs couleurs et styles variés semblaient se marier parfaitement.

- Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Oliver en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail de la cuisine.

- C'est une maison, dit simplement AC.

Bart s'avança vers le frigo et l'ouvrit :

- Et y'a rien à manger.

- Allez les gars, intervint Chloé en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail et en les regardant tour à tour. Vous en pensez quoi ?

- C'est sympa, admit Victor. Très chaleureux. Pourquoi ?

- Bienvenue au QG de la Ligue à Star City, leur annonça Oliver sans pouvoir contenir son sourire. La Tour de Contrôle de la Côte Ouest.

- Mec, commença AC d'un ton prudent, comme s'il ne voulait pas contredire Oliver. C'est une maison, pas une Tour de Contrôle.

Le sourire d'Oliver s'élargit un peu plus.

- C'est parce que vous n'avez pas encore tout vu. Il y a des chambres pour tout le monde à l'étage, mais le vrai spectacle est en bas.

- Y'a quelque chose en bas ? s'étonna Bart. Mais on est au rez-de-chaussée.

- C'est sous terre, idiot, soupira Victor.

- Je le savais, bougonna Bart. Comment on descend ?

Ce fut au tour de Chloé de sourire comme un enfant le matin de Noël. Elle sauta du plan de travail où elle était assise et les conduisit vers un placard sous les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe de se placer derrière elle. Victor et AC échangèrent un regard septique mais la suivirent tout de même.

Une fois tout le monde rassemblé dans le minuscule placard, Chloé posa une main sur un panneau métallique placé sur le mur du fond, presque entièrement caché dans l'ombre. Il se mit à briller doucement alors qu'il effectuait un scanner de sa main. D'autres lumières apparurent, les scannant tous et une voix informatique annonça leurs noms de code. Le mur du fond coulissa pour révéler un ascenseur. Le sourire de Chloé s'élargit alors qu'elle entrait dans l'ascenseur, suivie de son équipe stupéfaite et d'Oliver.

L'ascenseur descendit rapidement. Il n'y avait qu'un seul bouton, et aucune indication sur la durée de leur descente. L'appareil s'arrêta un instant plus tard. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, l'équipe put découvrir leur nouveau Quartier Général. Des ordinateurs trônaient au milieu de la pièce, exactement comme ils étaient placés dans l'ancienne Tour de Contrôle. Le symbole de la Ligue brillait sur tous les écrans. Une grande table avec un écran intégré était placée sur la droite et entourée de chaises.

Affichant le même sourire béat, Chloé et Oliver conduire le reste de l'équipe à travers le couloir. La première porte sur la droite révéla une infirmerie complètement équipée, presque un petit hôpital. Au bout du couloir, il y avait une immense salle de gym, munie de toute sorte d'équipement, des simples altères aux cibles sur pied. La pièce adjacente était une immense salle de jeu, avec un écran plat démesuré, des canapés en cuir et une demi-douzaine de chaises. La porte à côté de l'infirmerie donnait sur une cuisine parfaitement équipée qui fit saliver Bart dès le premier regard. Au bout du couloir, il y avait une salle d'équipement qui comprenait une place pour chacun de leurs uniformes, et ils purent constater que la totalité du matériel de l'Archet Vert s'y trouvait déjà.

- Il y a une piscine d'intérieur au bout de la salle de gym, ajouta Chloé en souriant devant l'air stupéfait d'AC. Et la salle de jeu à une connexion à un générateur pour toi Vic, ajouta-elle.

- C'est vraiment super, admit AC.

- Ouais, je suis d'accord avec Poisson Pané, mais vous nous avez toujours pas expliqué ce qu'on fait là, dit Victor en croisant les bras.

Il dévisagea ses deux amis qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents et ajouta :

- Pourquoi vous déménagez la Tour de Contrôle à l'autre bout du pays ?

- On ne la déménage pas, expliqua Chloé. Tess travaille toujours à la première Tour de Contrôle. Elle aidera Clark, J'onn, Dinah et les membre de la Société de Justice qui travaillent avec nous. Oliver revient vivre à Star City et je commence un nouveau projet afin de réunir d'autres super héros alors je travaillerais ici aussi. On voulait un endroit qu'on puisse tous considérer comme un chez nous, et ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de l'ancienne Tour de Contrôle.

- Vous pouvez choisir avec quelle Tour vous voulez travailler, ajouta Oliver. On ne va pas vous forcer la main.

- Mec ! s'écria Bart. On reforme l'équipe ! C'est trop cool !

- Ça me va, dit AC avec sa retenue habituelle.

Mais son grand sourire reflétait mieux ses pensées.

Victor soupira.

- Je voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie je comprends bien pourquoi Oliver est ici, c'est chez lui et tout, on savait qu'il finirait par revenir Mais pourquoi tu déménages, Chloé ? Métropolis c'est chez toi, il y a Lois, et Clark là-bas. Je comprends pas.

Chloé haussa les épaules.

- Et bien, une relation longue-distance est une chose. Un mariage longue-distance c'est une toute autre histoire. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton légèrement coupable, je ne veux pas être loin de lui plus longtemps.

Souriant, Oliver passa un bras autour des épaules de Chloé et l'embrassa.

- Attendez un peu ! s'exclama Bart. Temps mort, on rembobine. T'as bien dit mariage ?

- Mec, je jurerais que j'ai entendu la même chose, ajouta AC d'un ton surpris.

Vic leva une main.

- Je confirme, elle a bien dit mariage.

AC croisa les bras.

- Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez ensemble.

- J'étais convaincu qu'Ollie pouvait toujours rêver, dit Vic avec un sourire moqueur. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais intéressée !

- J'étais sûr qu'elle céderait aux avances de Bart avant de s'intéresser à Oliver, ajouta AC en riant.

- Eh ! s'écrièrent Oliver et Bart.

- J'y étais presque, marmonna Bart.

- Oh vraiment ? dit AC. Depuis quand vous êtes ensembles ?

Chloé se mordilla la lèvre.

- Février de l'année dernière.

La mâchoire de Bart en tomba de surprise et Vic éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- Tu vois. Le patron te l'a carrément piqué sous le nez.

- Laisse le tranquille, intervint Chloé.

Puis, se tournant vers Bart, elle ajouta avec un sourire :

- Désolé de te le dire comme ça. Mais tu es comme le petit frère que j'ai jamais eu, et tu es le seul à pouvoir m'appeler Chloélicieuse.

- Vraiment ? demanda Bart en retrouvant son sourire.

- Vraiment.

- Mais pas trop quand même, intervint Oliver en fronçant les sourcils. C'est ma femme.

- Ouais, comment s'est arrivé d'ailleurs ? demanda Vic. Et pourquoi on n'a pas été invités ?

Chloé rougit et Oliver eut l'air gêné.

- C'est pas la question, dit-il en se grattant le bas de la nuque. L'important c'est qu'on est mariés.

- Allez, s'exclama Bart. Je mérite au moins de connaitre les détails puisque tu m'as pas épousé, mamacita.

Chloé consulta Oliver du regard et ils eurent une conversation silencieuse. Victor leva un sourcil de surprise. Il savait qu'Oliver et Chloé étaient proches, ils s'étaient mariés après tout, mais jusqu'à présent il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point. Leur conversation dura une seconde de plus, au bout de laquelle Oliver soupira et fit signe à Chloé de continuer.

- Et bien, en fait on ne se souvient pas réellement des détails, admit Chloé. Pour tout vous dire, on était sous l'emprise d'un sort jeté par Zatanna à ce moment-là.

- J'en étais sûr ! s'exclama AC comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Oliver nous tuait presque avec toute cette tension. T'aurais dû voir la façon dont tu la regardais après cette histoire avec Roulette. Je pensais vraiment qu'on devrait sortir la kryptonite rouge pour t'aider.

Oliver éclata de rire.

- Non, mais il a fallu l'intervention d'un gamin dans un costume magique. Une seconde, s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Chloé, l'air surpris. C'était Zatanna aussi.

Chloé rigola.

- Et bien, j'allais dire que c'était l'alcool mais…

- J'y suis bien pour quelque chose quand même, non ? rechigna Oliver.

- Peut-être un petit peu.

- Donc en fait, vous devez votre mariage à Z, conclu Victor.

Oliver soupira de frustration.

**FIN**


End file.
